1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and a method for manufacturing an article.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exposure apparatus that transfers a pattern of an original such as a mask onto a substrate such as a glass plate and a wafer to which a resist is applied has been used for manufacturing a flat panel, for example, a liquid crystal panel and an organic EL panel, and a semiconductor device. In such exposure apparatus, positioning the pattern of the original in a shot area on the substrate with high accuracy is important. At the same time, improving throughput (productivity) is also expected to the exposure apparatus.
As a method for improving throughput, for example, there is a method in which only a portion of the marks (alignment marks) have been measured (reduce the number of the marks to be measured), not measuring all of the marks on the substrate, in the alignment (positioning) of the original and substrate. Japanese Patent No. 5006761 discloses a method in which only a portion of the marks in the shot area are measured and a correction amount in the shot area is predicted based on a shot area in another substrate for which all of the marks have been measured.
However, there is a high probability that the method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5006761 will cause an error in the correction amount of the shot area due to the reduced number of the marks to be measured in a case where the substrate is randomly deformed.